


Frases de serpientes enamoradas

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkwardness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Slytherin Ahoge Trio, dumb magic highschoolers talking abt who they like, tsukki being a good friend even tho he doesnt do anything
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Cuando Yamaguchi se dio cuenta por fin de sus sentimientos ya fue muy tarde para hacer nada, pero una conversación con su mejor amigo accidentalmente cambió las cosas para bien.   Hqot3week Day 7 Best genre of your choice: Crossover!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lamentablemente no leí tantos fics de tematica poli por lo que tal vez no me haya quedado como quería, pero aun así espero que les guste u_u

Al ser su último año en Hogwatrs, cada victoria en quidditch valía más para Sugawara y Oikawa, y todo el equipo decidía celebrarlo en grande. Y si bien Yamaguchi no hubiera participado tanto como hubiera querido, seguía sintiéndose orgulloso de su equipo y su avance personal, y lo llenaba de felicidad ver a sus dos amigos tan dichosos.

 A él también le llenaba de dicha estar ahí, y no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando ellos dos lo estrujaban entre sus brazos. Por mucho tiempo pensó que eso se debía a causa de la adrenalina del juego, pero cuando comenzaron a hacer eso en los días regulares se dio cuenta de que por ahí tenía un problema.

 Trató de no ponerle mucha atención ya que, bueno, hacía cinco años que los conocía y sabía que los dos eran bastante afectivos a su manera (Sugawara siendo más violento, irónicamente). No era extraño que le pasaran los brazos por arriba del hombro ni que quedara apretujado en un abrazo, ya sea de alguno de los dos o que quedara ensandwichado por ellos, pero últimamente sentía como si hubiera... algo más.

 Y no fue hasta que Sugawara se enfermó un día que se enteró de donde venía esa sensación.

 —Tú... ¿Tú qué? —preguntó con incredulidad, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él.

 —Dije que... —Oikawa escondió su mueca molesta detrás de su mano, pero aun así Yamaguchi podía ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—... dije que es posible que él me guste, ¿está bien? —Antes que pudiera decir algo, él siguió—. Quiero decir, tú lo conoces y sabes lo que la gente dice acerca de él, no es tan sorprendente que termine pasando esto.

 —...

 —¡Qué es el slytherin más apuesto del año! —Bufó, sin mirarlo a los ojos y haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos—. Tú sabes, con su... pelo sedoso y sus ojos y su... su lunar. —Suspiró con el ceño fruncido.

 —Yo... ¿Pensé que eso te molestaba? —respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió, recordando una vez que se había molestado por ese mismo tema y sin saber que más decir. Había algo acerca de eso que lo hacía sentir raro. Oikawa rió.

 —Claro que no, sólo estaba actuando. Al principio me molestó, pero tienen razón. —Yamaguchi tragó saliva. Tenían razón en que Sugawara fuera prácticamente hermoso, pero no sabía si era más que Oikawa. Él siempre pensaba en ellos como las dos personas más bonitas que conocía, y a veces se sorprendía que estuviera allí con ellos. Lo miró de costado, y sintió una presión en su pecho al verlo tan absorto en su pensamiento, hasta que sonrió suavemente—. Aunque no es sólo por eso que lo quiero.

 Yamaguchi no dijo nada.

 

 —Dime, Yamaguchi-kun... —Comenzó a decir Sugawara en uno de los pasillos exteriores luego de sus clases, un día que Oikawa estaba ocupado con sus múltiples estudios—, ¿hay alguien que te interese?

 Él se tensó, últimamente sintiéndose un poco incomodado por las conversaciones románticas con sus dos amigos.

 —Umm... ¿No? No, creo que no.

 —¿No, ni siquiera tu amigo Tsukishima?

 —¿Tsukki? —Rió un poco, divertido por el comentario—. Claro que no, tú sabes que es sólo mi mejor amigo.

 Sugawara rió con él.

 —Si Oikawa estuviera aquí se ofendería por ese comentario.

 —¿Por qué?

 —Diría algo como, —Se tapó la boca con la mano con un gesto de sorpresa exagerado, y dijo con el ceño fruncido, imitando la voz de su amigo— "¡Yama-chan, pensé que nosotros eramos tus mejores amigos!"

 Yamaguchi se tapó la boca con la mano sin poder evitar lanzar una carcajada, y Sugawara comenzó a reir con él. Tardaron un rato en calmarse, y unos cuantos segundos después, el menor habló.

 —Sí, bueno, ustedes son... —Se quedó con las palabras en la boca, quedándose pensando en la respuesta. Nunca había pensado en ello. Quería mucho a sus tres amigos, pero nunca había pensado en ellos en la misma categoría, y a siendo sincero había algo especial con ellos dos. El único termino que se le ocurriría sería " _sus queridos amigos_ ", tal vez con más sentimiento del que se sentía cómodo expresando—...Ustedes también son mis mejores amigos.

 Al terminar de decir eso llevó su mirada desde el horizonte hacia su amigo, pero se sobresaltó cuando vio que éste lo miraba con una mirada sabihonda y una pequeña sonrisa.

 —Hmm.

 —¿Y-y qué hay de tí, Suga-san? —preguntó rápido, sin querer seguir hablando de sí mismo—. ¿Quien te "interesa"?

 —¿Yo? Bueno... —Levantó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando, y luego levantó los hombros— Oikawa, tal vez.

  _—Qué_

 —No lo sé, nunca pensé en eso. —Terminó, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos. Yamaguchi podía ver sonrojadas la punta de sus orejas, pero antes que pudiera decir algo él continuó, por lo bajo—. ¿No crees que sea lindo?

 —B-bueno, um... —¿Por qué le estaban preguntando eso a él? La respuesta siempre iba a ser si. Si, Oikawa era lindo, ÉL era lindo, los dos eran preciosos y le estaba costando no decir algo estúpido—. S-si, supongo que sí.

 Sugawara se giró unos segundos más tarde, para poder sonreírle con una pizca de picardía.

 —Tú también eres bastante lindo.

 Podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban al escucharlo decir eso, pero sólo respondió con una pequeña risa.

 —Claro. —Al ver que estaba a punto de decir algo se apresuró a agregar—. Deberías decirle.

 —¿Qué?

 —A Oikawa, quiero decir... —Se mordió el labio y miró hacia el paisaje—. Algo me dice que podría corresponderte — _Un pajarito, o una serpiente_ , pensó con inesperada amargura. Podía sentir la mirada castaña de su amigo sobre él, y se sobresaltó un poco cuando lo sintió apoyándose en su hombro.

 —Me alegro que seas nuestro amigo.

 

 Dados los acontecimientos, Yamaguchi no se sorprendió cuando, semanas después, vio como ellos dos estaban mucho más unidos que antes, y como más tarde le dijeron que eran novios. Por un lado, él estaba feliz. Lo ponía feliz ver a sus amigos contentos, y a pesar de los besos ocasionales y los más que platónicos abrazos o toqueteos, no mucho cambió entre ellos tres. Seguían reuniéndose en los pasillos del castillo y practicando magia juntos cuando no estaba con Tsukishima. Pero por otro lado...

 —¿Por qué me siento tan mal? —Replicó mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos. Tsukishima no paró de practicar su movimiento de varita, pero aun así escuchó el problema de su amigo.

 —Sigo sin entender por qué de todas las personas vienes a mí a contarme este tipo de problemas—Comentó él con una ceja levantada. Su tono no era hostil, era más como "tú sabes que no puedo ayudarte con eso". Yamaguchi suspiró casi dramáticamente, hábito que adquirió (desgraciadamente para su mejor amigo) de Oikawa.

 —Porque eres mi mejor amigo y no tengo nadie más... Además eres ravenclaw, se supone que eres inteligente.

 —Auch, me lastimas. —respondió con sarcasmo, y luego lo miró—. Yachi es tu amiga, y es tan ravenclaw como yo.

—Lo se, pero... —Lanzó un quejido, y siguió más bajo—. No quiero decirlo otra vez…

Tsukishima suspiró.

—Está bien. Sigue entonces.

Yamaguchi se quedó unos cuantos segundos en silencio, pensando, hasta que lo miró por fin.

—Tsukki... Creo que estoy celoso... —Él alzó una ceja.

—¿De quién?

—Ese es el problema, no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que-?

—O sea, antes que todo esto pasara los tres éramos muy unidos y... tengo miedo que me dejen atrás, pero además de eso...—Titubeó antes de seguir—. Creo que me gustan. Los dos. 

 Ante semejante confesión, Tsukishima se quedó callado, sin estar muy seguro de qué responder. A Yamaguchi le hubiera gustado que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero por el otro lado se sentía un poco más liviano luego de decirle a alguien sus sentimientos mixtos. Sentir eso por más de una persona al mismo tiempo no era algo nuevo, pero tenías un grabe problema cuando esas dos personas estaban juntas, y él lo sabía. Suspiró de nuevo, apoyando su frente sobre la madera mientras que su amigo lo reconfortaba en silencio.

 Lo que ninguno de los dos notó fue que no estaban completamente solos en el salón, y dos personas importantes escucharon los lamentos de su querido amigo.

 

 

 —Psst, Yamaguchi-kun.

 

 Escuchó primero.

 

 —¡Yama-chan, despierta!

 

 Escuchó después.

 

 Se giró entre las sabanas para seguir durmiendo, cuando una luz incandescente lo sacó por fin de su modorra. No duró mucho más, y finalmente levantó la cabeza completamente ciego.

 —¿Qué...? —Una mano le tapó la boca, y se hubiera asustado de no ser por la gentil voz de Sugawara en su oído.

 —Shh, no te preocupes. Ven con nosotros. —Sintió un escalofrío, y se dejó llevar por la mano que lo comenzó a arrastrar por los pasillos. Sabía que no tendría que estar levantado a esas horas y menos merodeando por allí, pero no sólo confiaba plenamente en sus compañeros, sino que había algo en todo eso que lo emocionaba.

 Oikawa lo miró con una ceja levantada.

 —Te vez demasiado feliz para alguien que ha sido secuestrado. —Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo, y rio con timidez.

 —¿Debería estar asustado?

 —¿No te asusta romper las reglas? —preguntó Sugawara con una sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Pensar en lo que podrían decir los profesores al verte con dos alumnos mayores?

 Él tragó saliva, pero negó con la cabeza. Era cierto que le infundía temor pensar en lo que dirían, pero de algún modo el estar con ellos lo llenaba de confianza. Además, como diría su amigo Tanaka, eso era parte de la diversión. Pudo escuchar la risa de Oikawa.

 —Que valiente~

 Pudo sentir como se sonrojaba un poco por el cumplido (más el hecho de estar prácticamente de la mano, hecho que trató de ignorar), y cambió de tema.

 —¿Donde vamos?

 —Ah ah, es una sorpresa.

 Finalmente no les tomó más que un par de minutos de girar entre pasillos, bóvedas escalonadas y escaleras misteriosas, hasta llegar a su destino. Los dos mayores abrieron las pequeñas puertas con un pequeño conjuro y un frío aire los envolvió. A Yamaguchi le costó unos segundos antes de volver a mirar, y quedó maravillado.

 Estaban en una de las torres más altas del castillo, y desde ahí podía admirarse el paisaje en su enormidad. Pequeñas luces de varitas poseídas por brujos insomnicos, la oscuridad habitada de los bosques, los reflejos de la noche en el lago y la vía láctea en todo su esplendor encima suyo. Era una vista magnifica, y no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que escuchó las risas de sus amigos.

 —Cierra la boca, Yama-chan, o te entrarán moscas. —Él se tapó la boca con la mano, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Sugawara le puso una mano en el hombro.

 —¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

 —Es... es hermoso. —La luz de las estrellas se reflejó en sus ojos—. ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

 —Oh, ya sabes, —Comenzó Oikawa, mientras se sentaba con cuidado sobre las tejas, y ayudando a su novio para que no se caiga—, a Makki le encanta husmear por los pasillos, y cuando necesité un lugar tranquilo él generosamente se ofreció a mostrármelo. Sólo tuve que prometerle hacer su tarea por un mes, pero nada que no pueda manejar. —Suspiró, ignorando la forma en que Sugawara se reía de él y lo empujaba con el hombro. Oikawa le sonrió, pero luego se movió un poco al costado, ofreciéndole su mano a Yamaguchi para que se sentara. Él dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se sentó entre los dos. Sugawara comentó, dirigiéndose hacia él

 —Lo único malo es que siempre corre viento por aquí. ¿Cual era el hechizo para hacer un fuego?

 No pudo evitar sonreír, recordando como hacía poco tiempo les había comentado cómo le estaba comenzando a salir ese tipo de hechizos. Sacó su varita, y creó un pequeño fuego, sin esperar la acción de sus amigos. Sin darle tiempo a hacer nada, los dos se apoyaron en él, Sugawara con su cabeza en su hombro y Oikawa con un brazo entrelazado con el suyo.

 Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Yamaguchi sin saber muy bien que hacer ni pensar acerca de eso. Cuando le confesó a su mejor amigo acerca de sus sentimientos encontrados pensó que allí iban a terminar de alguna manera, pero estando ahí con las dos personas que le hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago apretujadas contra él, temía que sintieran qué tan rápido iba su corazón. Y por obvias razones.

 —Yamaguchi, tranquilízate. —Susurró Sugawara, casi en su oído. Él sintió un escalofrío, pero trató de calmarse un poco. Luego de respirar un par de veces, preguntó con cuidado.

 —¿Por qué estoy aquí?

 —¿Qué, no podíamos traer a nuestro querido amigo? —Preguntó Oikawa con una sonrisa burlona, pero él insistió.

 —Yo no... Ustedes tendrían que estar aquí. Ustedes... Ustedes tendrían que estar de esta manera. Yo no tendría que estar aquí. —Confesó en un susurro, sin poder contenerse. Ellos estaban juntos, tendrían que pasar la noche de aquella manera sin la interrupción suya. ¿Por qué lo habían traído? Sin darse cuenta la pequeña llama en la punta de la varita se volvió más fría, y los dos se giraron para mirarlo.

 —Yamaguchi...

 Él evitó sus miradas, sintiendo como lo había arruinado. ¿Arruinado qué cosa exactamente? No estaba muy seguro, pero sentir la mirada de los dos mayores sobre él le daba un poco de culpa.

 —Escuchamos tu conversación con Tsukishima.

 Rápidamente abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y los miró sin poder creerlo. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, hasta que se paró atropelladamente para tratar de escapar esa situación, pero sintió ambas manos deteniéndolo y en un segundo estaba devuelta sentado en las tejas y acorralado por sus amigos. Miró hacia el piso, mortificado, hasta que susurró.

 —Perdón...

 —¿Por qué te disculpas?

 —P-porque... —Los miró unos segundos, sin entender por qué estaban tan tranquilos ante semejante revelación—, bueno, ustedes están juntos, y yo... —La risa de Oikawa lo interrumpió.

 —No te preocupes por eso, era predecible que alguien se enamorara de nosotros. —Yamaguchi sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban más, avergonzado, hasta que sintió la mano de Sugawara sobre la suya. Lo miró sorprendido, pero Oikawa siguió, más modesto que antes y con un ligero sonrojo—. Pero... estuvimos hablando con Suga y...

 La mano sobre la suya pesaba, y sintió su respiración quedar atrapada en su garganta cuando ésta entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, acariciando con su pulgar. Tragó saliva.

 —¿Y qué?

 —Y creímos que podíamos intentar algo. —Terminó Sugawara, acercándose un poco más y dándole un apretón a su mano. Yamaguchi podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, teniendo una idea de lo que se refería con eso pero demasiado shockeado para aceptarla. Miró a Oikawa, que se había quedado en silencio y su mirada iba desde Sugawara hacia él. Finalmente sonrió un poco, acercando su cara para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Yamaguchi se tensó, pero al ver sus ojos castaños mirándolo con suavidad se permitió comenzar a relajarse.

 —¿Qué dices?

 —Yo...—Tragó saliva, tentativamente apoyándose en Sugawara mientras que éste lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Sintió sus labios en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y como su corazón iba a la par con el suyo, y un calor confortable lo invadió. Suspiró, acomodándose mejor dentro de su abrazo, y estirando su mano tímidamente hacia Oikawa. Éste sonrió más, y acercó su cara a la de él, parando a unos centímetros de sus labios para que Yamaguchi hiciera el último esfuerzo. Sus labios eran suaves, y el beso en si duró un par de segundos antes que él se alejara y preguntara, preocupado—. ¿Seguro que está bien?

 Sugawara rio un poco en su oído.

 —Claro que si. No te preocupes.

 Sintió unos labios finos en su sien y luego en su mejilla, y finalmente se armó de valor para girar y besarlo a él también.

 Pasaron las horas de esa manera, compartiendo suaves besos hasta que terminó de relajarse y luego los otros dos lo burlaron un poco, mortificándolo de nuevo en el proceso pero sin dejar de reir al mismo tiempo. Toda la tensión que estuvo sintiendo las últimas semanas se disiparon lentamente, y casi sin darse cuenta se durmió en los brazos de Sugawara mientras que escuchaba a Oikawa hablar de todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

 Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente estaba devuelta en su cama, y cuando Tsukishima le preguntó más tarde por qué se veía tan cansado él simplemente le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguien una vez publicó un comic de estos tres en slytherin y a pesar de que lo eliminaran nunca lo voy a olvidar ;_; Comencé a shippearlos por eso y la idea de estos tres en slytherin me encanta (a pesar que en el fic en si no haya mucha magia en si lmao)


End file.
